Switched!
by LumBabsFan
Summary: Only a new enchantment is powerful enough to subdue the constant bickering of Cogsworth and Lumiere.
1. Chapter 1

_**Switched!**_

_By Faith Kelter_

_Beauty and the Beast characters © Disney_

_Dedicated tomy favoriteprincess Caroline. :-)_

Ah, nothing like the sight of a beautiful sunrise, Cogsworth thought, grinning as he threw open the curtains in the foyer. During the course of the spell, that was certainly the one thing that he had missed the most: being able to see the sun rise promptly at six every morning. But having been a small clock, opening the curtains was a difficult task, and a complete waste of time. Objects or not, there was still work to be done. With all that in the past, however, he was able to happily make this a part of his morning ritual once more.

But with every delight, there inevitably came a downside. Not everyone in the castle, in fact no one at all, shared Cogsworth's joy of awakening at dawn, and seeing to it that the staff was out of bed and ready to work was never easy.

_Especially when it comes to Lumière_, Cogsworth thought with a sigh, making his way down the hall of the servants' wing. That irresponsible pea brain! The only thing that Lumière was competent enough to do was make Cogsworth's life a living nightmare, and unfortunately, he did that very well. In the mornings, for example, minutes seemed like hours as he waited at that infuriating halfwit's door just to be certain he was awake and getting ready for the day ahead.

Bracing himself for a complete waste of valuable time, Cogsworth knocked on Lumière's door.

"Lumière!" he called, exasperation already in his tone. "I do not have time for foolishness this morning!"

Miraculously, a few seconds later, Lumière emerged from his room, yawning tiredly.

"All right, I am awake," he said groggily. "You can keep your voice down this morning; heaven forbid you lose it before shouting out orders all day long."

Cogsworth followed him as they headed for the kitchen, so pleasantly surprised that he missed Lumière's comment. "Well, thank goodness you are; we have no time to waste today with the Autumn Gala being tomorrow."

"We have far too many parties around here," Lumière said with an amused laugh. As they reached the staircase, he made himself comfortable on the banister, preparing to slide down when Cogsworth stopped him.

"Do not even think about it," he warned.

Lumière raised an eyebrow. "They need to be cleaned anyway, and besides, if you can do it, why is it wrong if I do?"

Cogsworth frowned, remembering that night a few months ago during the spell when a mob of villagers had stormed the castle. To save Lumière, of all people, from an attack, he had let caution fly away with the wind, sliding down a banister with a pair of scissors to counterattack the intruder from behind. Now, Cogsworth completely regretted his action, as Lumière constantly used the incident to his advantage when he felt it necessary.

"Those were dangerous times; I had to make an exception to the rules," Cogsworth argued. "Now that they stand once again, I shall remind you: no sliding down the banisters."

Lumière shrugged, nonchalantly. If there was anything he would never do, it was let Cogsworth have the last word. "Very well, mon capitan," he said, using that cursed nickname that his comrade despised. "When Babette has to do more work later, I will be sure she knows who to thank."

"Ah ah ah!" Cogsworth said. "That is another thing we can not afford today: your shameless public displays! God help me if I catch you even looking at Babette!"

"Have you no decency?" Lumière gasped, sarcastically. He knew he could arrange whatever he must when it came to a rendezvous with his lover, but nothing amused him more than annoying Cogsworth incessantly. "An entire day without seeing ma chérie, ma bijou, ma plumette? My very heart will stop beating!"

"I shall send for a doctor now," Cogsworth countered, irritated.

Lumière shook his head, laughing. "Really, mon ami, you can not take a jest, can you?"

"Not when there is work to be done."

"All work, no play; it is a wonder that you are still living with such an unhealthy lifestyle."

"I could say the same for you."

"For me?" Lumière asked, indignantly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Cogsworth stopped to face him. "It is a greater wonder that you still work here when all you do is loaf about the castle all day instead of attending to your duties."

Lumière stared him down. "If not for me, the kitchen staff would have no organization to prepare meals, three a day to be exact and extra for celebrations."

Cogsworth glared angrily at him. "Oh, you poor thing!" he said, sarcasm dripping from his every word. "So much to do, so little time for thinking about yourself."

"You could not last one day in my shoes," Lumière snarled.

"Your shoes?" Cogsworth asked. "Ha, that would be a holiday after all that I have to go through! On the contrary, _you_ would not last one _hour_ in mine!"

Lumière's expression became tauntingly thoughtful. "Hmm, let us think for a moment on that, shall we? Shouting out orders all day, hovering over the staff waiting for a speck of dust to be left on the floor, and groveling at the master and mistress' feet. Indeed, such backbreaking labor!"

Cogsworth took a deep breath, trying to subdue his rising temper. "We do not have time for such pointless bickering," he said, feeling more relaxed as he took on authority. "As the head of this household, may I remind you that it is now almost quarter past six? Therefore, I order you to march down to the kitchen before breakfast is late, or else."

Raising his hand in a mock salute, Lumière literally did as he was told, whistling a battle tune as he marched his way downstairs. Cogsworth sighed the minute he was out of sight, pinching the bridge of his nose to calm an oncoming headache. Time waited for no one, and he should have seen to the master's wake up call by now. What a senseless way to start the morning!

ooo

Giggling with amusement, a young imp placed her magic mirror on a table as the vision disappeared.

"My sister is a fool!" she laughed to a small toad beside her. "She had no trouble turning a prince into a beast, making him learn to love in order to reverse the spell. Yet she can not spare a little extra time to make these two court jesters see the light!"

The toad did not move a muscle as the imp raced to the bookshelf. When she found her choice selection, she quickly skimmed through the book, grinning with delight as she found what she was looking for.

"I suppose that, for once, she was leaving this little matter to me," she said. "A few years under her enchantment did not harm them; this time in _my_ hands should be simple and much more fun!"

"If you even consider such a frivolous notion…"

The imp whirled around, her mouth hanging open as she was preparing to recite her incantation.

"Sister, dearest!" she exclaimed, hiding the book behind her back as she found herself face to face with the enchantress. "Such a surprise! I was not expecting a visit today!"

"Do not play your foolish games with me," the enchantress warned. "Leave the humans alone; they have done nothing to deserve your nonsense."

The imp pouted, disappointed. "I merely wanted to be as talented as my elder sister," she said, wincing as if the very thought left a wretched taste in her mouth. "The enchantment you cast on them years ago was sheer brilliance!"

"Unlike you, I use my power only for the sake of others, not for my own pleasure," the enchantress replied. "A human's will is not something to be tampered with, and solely belongs to the person in whom it resides. We do what we can to help those who are leading not only themselves but others into pain and darkness, but ultimately, only they can make their own decisions."

The imp frowned, picking up her mirror again, commanding it to show Cogsworth and Lumière once again. "And I simply wish to help them, nothing more," she muttered as the mirror crackled and glowed bringing back the vision. If anything could make her sister allow this, it was supposed sincerity; it seemed to work.

The enchantress' eyes softened a little, gazing at her younger sister. "They are harmless, child," she said reassuringly. "The only ones who can change those two are themselves. Now leave them be, understood?"

The imp's frown deepened; that was not the response she was looking for. Nonetheless, she offered a nod in reply, and the enchantress smiled with satisfaction, vanishing as quickly as she appeared.

The imp, however, grinned mischievously as she opened her book again.

"Did you hear that, my friend?" she asked the unaffected toad. "The only ones who can help these two men are themselves…which is exactly what I had in mind, right?" Her grin broadened on the realization of the technicality. "Of course," she said in afterthought. "If I can get a good laugh out of it as well, that is an added bonus."

Finding the previously discovered spell, the imp read the words in a tongue unknown to humans, smilingly gleefully as she watched her subjects in her mirror. By tonight, the games would begin.

ooo

Throughout the day, Cogsworth surveyed the preparation for the gala, which was easier said than done. In the morning, everything seemed to be going smoothly, living up to the motto "So far, so good." But later in the evening hours, problems by the dozen arose over the smallest details.

"Monsieur Cogsworth!" cried one of the houseboys, breathlessly running to catch up to him.

Cogsworth closed his eyes tightly as he felt his headache greatly intensifying. If anyone in this castle could do one thing without him, it would be a miracle! Retirement was sounding better with each passing day.

"Yes, Pierre, what is it?" he asked exasperated.

"The decorators do not have enough roses for the ballroom; Mademoiselle Angelique is about to go mad!"

Cogsworth sighed, frustrated. "All right, all right; lead on," he said, failing to keep annoyance from his tone as he followed Pierre to the ballroom, preparing himself to deal with Angelique's childish fits.

Across the hall, Lumière watched the exchange with a frown, shaking his head in dismay. Heaven forbid Cogsworth actually have to deal with a problem!

"Unbelievable," he muttered, only to himself so he thought.

"What is?" a female voice said suddenly behind him.

Lumière gasped startled for a moment, but grinned in delight to meet the beautiful features of his beloved Babette. "Nothing more than the usual," he answered, holding her close; she, of course, did not object to the romantic advances.

"Do not let him bother you, mon cher," she said, pouting adorably. "If you do, you will only turn into him."

"Moi?" Lumière asked, an amused smirk playing about his lips. "Turn into Cogsworth?"

"Oui," Babette said, grinning. "And then whatever shall I do?"

Lumière released her, wriggling his fingers before her in a playful tickling threat, as he replied in a ghostlike manner, "Run for your very life!"

Babette only let out a squeal and fled laughing while Lumière, never one to turn down a chase, raced after her.

ooo

"Amateurs! I am surrounded by them!" Angelique cried, wearing a trail into the floor with her pacing while Cogsworth stood by waiting for her to finish ranting. "You can not use lilies once you have set the roses in place!"

"And why not?" Cogsworth inquired, attempting to sound interested.

"Because I _said_ we could not," Angelique growled, glaring dangerously at him. "The two simply can not be mixed."

"Very well," Cogsworth complied, thinking quickly. "But if I may suggest, mademoiselle, that we use the lilies instead of trying to combine the two?"

"But all the roses that we have already here…!" Angelique protested.

Cogsworth offered, "They can be used on the tables, perhaps; center pieces. Lilies are just as lovely, after all, to use for decoration; this way the roses (which we know are very dear to the master and mistress) will grace the guests with their glorious presence and fragrance during dinner. I personally think that will be much more satisfactory."

Angelique grimaced, but nodded in agreement. Muttering something about no one understanding her art like she did, she stormed back to her group to give the new orders, and Cogsworth breathed a sigh of relief. _One less problem to worry about, thanks to the brilliance of yours truly_, he thought with a proud grin, and noticing the late hour, he was relieved to see he could now rest easily for the night…

Why was a light shining from below the sitting room door? The master and mistress were in their rooms by this hour…

_So _that_ is where he has been hiding all day_, Cogsworth assumed as he frowned angrily in realization. "Lumière!" he called. "Get out of there this instant!"

Sure enough, the light had apparently been extinguished a minute later, and the guilty party, namely Lumière and Babette exited the room.

"Babette, finish your work, as I am certain it is far from done, and then go to bed," Cogsworth ordered with authority.

Babette was about to protest when Lumière took her hand, shaking his head.

"He makes a good point, chérie; we have a big day tomorrow," he said. "Best to get some rest."

Babette pouted, but did as she was told. When she was gone, Cogsworth turned to Lumière.

"One day," he said, irritated. "One day is all I asked for you to focus on your duties, and still you give me nothing but disrespectful disregard."

"I finished my work hours ago," Lumière argued.

"Then find something productive to do instead of passing the time doing Lord knows what with that girl!"

Lumière narrowed his glare at him. "I have done everything that has been asked of me, and more that you have not seen. But of course, as usual, if you did not see me doing so, then it did not happen! As I said before, you have your own 'painstaking labors' to worry about, and not enough time to acknowledge the work of others!"

Cogsworth stared at him, wide eyed with indignity. "How dare you suggest such a thing! I constantly see more than you think throughout the day, and in _your_ case, more than I _wish_ to see most of the time!"

"You have my sympathies," Lumière growled sarcastically.

Ignoring the comment, Cogsworth persisted, "I would trade places with you in a heartbeat just to have some rest and relaxation!"

"Relax what? Your voice from all the shouting you do?" Lumière asked. "It is _I_ who should take _your_ place!"

Cogsworth furiously turned bright red. "You honestly believe that I have it easier than you?"

"_Quite_ easier," Lumière enforced.

Cogsworth snarled, "Very well then. I shall speak with the master himself to see if he would allow such a switch after the gala is over. That way, I can give you a taste of your own medicine!"

"Fine with me!" Lumière agreed in the same tone.

Leaving the argument at that decision, both men went their separate ways to their quarters, coincidently wishing to themselves that the other knew just how easy his lot in life truly was.

* * *

_A/N: Yep, got a new story up my sleeve! My thanks to Trudi's wonderful little girl Caroline, who inspired the idea! This one is for you, princess. :-) Stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Whoa, ten reviews on the first chapter, not bad at all! My thanks to TrudiRose (and Caroline!), nikkibelle18, Remus'Fiance, LaFemmeDarla, Lyndsi05, Knux girl, shortstef, bellamegs, BookRose, and Imaginarylady. Personal notes - Remus: Yes, Fairly Odd doesbeautiful stories! AndI would so read your one shot; go for it!; Lyndsi: Good job for picking up on the lillies and roses; don't know how long this will be, but I think it will be a short story._

_Chapter Two_

The next morning, Cogsworth awoke feeling literally like a new man. Sleep normally worked wonders on his nerves, true, but this was a different, admittedly better sensation. With a pleasant yawn, he took a look around the room, only to be met by darkness. Only a tiny bit of light was coming from his window where the curtains had been closed. By whom, he had no idea; he never closed his curtains before bedtime. Nonetheless, he rose from his bed, reveling in how suddenly light he felt, and walked to the window to draw them open.

_There, much better_, he thought happily. But when he turned around, he found himself standing not in his room, but Lumière's. What in the world was he doing in here? Was this one of Lumière's ridiculous jokes? If it was, Cogsworth was certainly far from amused. He headed for the door, with the intent of giving that infantile jester a stern talking to!

But when he reached for the doorknob...he stopped, startled. The hand that reached out was not his own. In place of his own square hand and short stubby digits, he saw a slender appendage with long, tapered fingers.

He closed his eyes for a moment, squeezing them tightly shut; he must have been dreaming. But when he opened them again, nothing about the scenery had changed. He gently pinched himself on the arm, wincing in pain as he still found himself in a strange reality, but in horror, his gaze traveled upward along his arm…no, not _his_ arm, but someone else's.

Racing to the mirror on a dresser, Cogsworth's eyes widened fearfully at what he found. Yes, he may have gone to sleep in his own body…but he had risen in Lumière's! He opened his mouth to scream but no sound had come out. Honestly, it had to be for the best. If he told anyone that he was trapped inside Lumière's body, they would certainly think him insane; he could hardly believe it himself! Maybe that was it: he had gone crazy. All of his hard work must have finally caught up to him! He had at last lost his mind, condemned to live out the rest of his days in the asylum also known as Lumière!

_Get a hold of yourself, old boy, _Cogsworth thought, trying desperately to calm down and solve this maddening mystery. There had to be a logical answer to all of this, much as he doubted there was one. Could it possibly have been another enchantment? He, like everyone else in the castle, was certainly not immune to such magic, after all. Whatever it was, he was determined to find out. Yes, that was it: find out what creature had caused this little mix up and force it to return him to his own body!

But then, another terrifying thought struck him: whose mind was currently residing in _his_ body? When he returned to his room, who would he truly find waiting…?

_Oh Lord, no; please not him, _Cogsworth thought in horrified realization as he glanced at his reflection again. Of all people, it would not, _could_ not have been Lumière! But as desperately as he prayed for it not to be so, he knew it was the only possibility. If he was in Lumière's body, then Lumière had to be in his.

There was only one way to find out then. Quietly, Cogsworth opened the door slightly, peeking out into the hallway. With his luck so far today, this would be the one morning that someone other than him would be walking about at this hour, and the last thing he wanted now was to speak to anyone. Thankfully, he was alone, and did not encounter anyone on the way to his room.

Upon reaching his door, Cogsworth hesitated for a moment, still not quite certain what exactly to say when he woke Lumière. Turning the doorknob slowly, stalling for as long as possible, he quietly tiptoed inside. Sure enough, there was his body, lying there on the bed with the covers pulled over his, or technically, Lumière's head.

"Lumière? Lumière, wake up," Cogsworth whispered, frowning as even a whisper did not disguise the hint of a French accent in his new voice. "Lumière, this is urgent; wake up!"

The covers moved slightly, and Cogsworth heard his true voice murmur, "Babette, ma plumette, it is too early."

"Lumière, wake up now!" Cogsworth hissed, pulling back the covers. Heavens, it was so eerie looking at himself like this without the assistance of a mirror!

Lumière, however, growled angrily as he reached for the covers and grew frustrated when he had to reach so far to get them. That did it, no more snatching pastry from the kitchen before bed.

When Cogsworth persisted in his battle to wake him, still trying to hide his voice, Lumière finally sat up, moaning at the effort it took to do so. The pastry must have caused more trouble than he thought if moving into an upright position was difficult.

"When will you learn that you are the only one who wakes up this early?" Lumière asked, knowing that his visitor had to be Cogsworth at such an ungodly hour.

"Believe me, you must wake up now," Cogsworth replied, stumbling a bit over his newfound voice. "Although, when you see why, you may want to hide in bed again."

Lumière blinked a bit, confused. "Why do you sound so much like…?" Before he reached "me," his sentence had completely trailed into silence as he realized that his voice was not his own. Fully opening his eyes, Lumière looked down at his body, gasping in fear and jumping from the bed as if he had seen a rat scurry across the floor. When he looked at Cogsworth, he too had the odd, puzzled feeling that he was merely looking at his reflection.

Sensing a scream about to erupt, Cogsworth clamped a hand over Lumière's mouth before it did.

"I have no idea how this happened, but it is not a dream," he said, answering the unasked question. "All I know is that I too went to sleep as me and woke up like…_this_!"

Lumière scowled as Cogsworth disgustedly gestured to his new form.

"Finding out that I have become you is not a pleasant wake up call either," he replied, turning to a mirror. "I mean look at me! I am old, large, short…I am _you_!"

"I beg your pardon!" Cogsworth cried indignantly.

"You heard me!" Lumière said, unapologetic. "Really, mon ami, I know you said you would ask the master if we could switch places, but surely this was not what you had in mind!"

"Far from it," Cogsworth whined fretfully as he stood beside Lumière in front of the mirror, staring at it with abject horror. "Why did this have to happen today of all possible days? With the gala tonight, this is the worst time for some blasted, magical…_thing_ to play games!"

In response to his words, the pair heard a giggle coming from the window, turning to find the imp, sitting on the sill and looking on with amusement.

"Just a 'thing'?" she asked. "Try an imp to be more exact."

Cogsworth glared at her angrily. "I will venture to ask, madam, if this is _your_ doing?"

"How bright we are!" the imp cried, tauntingly impressed. "Perhaps my sister should have turned _you_ into the candelabra." She broke into a fit of laughter as she added, "Although, in _that_ body now, I guess she did!"

Lumière spoke up, thinking he had pieced the puzzle together. "Your sister? Then this is the enchantress' doing?"

"No, he is right," she answered proudly. "This is indeed my lovely work; my sister had absolutely nothing to do with it."

"All right, we have solved that mystery then," Cogsworth said impatiently, not wanting to waste anymore time. "Why have you done this to us?"

The imp shrugged nonchalantly. "Why not?"

Cogsworth and Lumière paused for a moment as if there was more for her to say, but she was silent.

"'Why not?'" Lumière asked. "That is all you have to say? You did this…for your own delight? Out of _spite_ even?"

"'Spite' is such a strong word!" the imp laughed indignantly. "I think I much prefer 'help'."

"Help?" Cogsworth asked, slowly, deadly. "Help, you say? How in the world is _this_ situation supposed to _help _us?"

The imp grinned mischievously. "You both said that you would easily switch places with each other, right?"

"Not to such extremes!" Lumière answered, emphasizing his previous point.

"Ah, but you must in order to fully understand each other," she said. "That is the only way to break the enchantment, after all."

"What do you mean?" Cogsworth asked, thoroughly confused.

"Only when you both have come to a true, mutual understanding of one another's lives will the spell be lifted."

"In other words, we are trapped like this forever," Lumière muttered sarcastically.

The imp's grin broadened. "I must say, this is going to be very interesting," she said, delighted. "Good luck, boys, and have fun!"

And with another hysterically giddy laugh, the imp vanished, leaving the pair alone once again.

Cogsworth sighed, even feeling his headaches in Lumière's body.

"Well that was certainly far from helpful," he said, bitterly. "I hate to admit it, but what's done is done, I suppose. All that is left is to break this confounded curse."

Lumière stared at him blankly. "You, of all people, are just going to sit here and be rational about this while I think you are out of your mind? She did a better job at switching us than I thought then; at least no one will notice anything is out of the ordinary."

Cogsworth reflected his expression. "Who said anything about everyone else seeing us right now?"

Lumière grinned; there was the paranoid, high-strung Cogsworth he knew so well, even if the man was in his body.

"I think they will notice that we have vanished, especially if the spell lasts for a few days or months even," he said.

Cogsworth cringed at the very thought, causing Lumière to scowl at him.

"Stop making those faces," he said disgustedly. "The last thing I need is my face frozen into one of your frowns."

Cogsworth glared at him. "I could say the same for your ridiculous smirks."

"At least my smirks will do your face some good," Lumière countered, smirking just to be a bother.

Cogsworth gradually increased his glare to the status of grimace. "Take that look off my face this instant, or I shall make yours frown on purpose."

Lumière looked him over, as if debating. "You would not dare…"

"Watch me."

Hesitantly, hating to give into Cogsworth of all people, Lumière wiped the look from his face.

"Right then," Cogsworth said, nodding at his victory. "You did have a point regarding everyone else. We can not hide from them, lest they begin to question our disappearance."

Lumière nodded. "So we simply…be each other until we break the spell, no matter what how long it takes?"

"Precisely, it can not be as difficult as it sounds," Cogsworth said. "I already understand how to be you."

Lumière raised an eyebrow. "I know I will regret asking, but I will. What do you mean by that?"

"Well it is simple! All I have to do really is laze about all day and…" Cogsworth turned bright red before he continued. "And perhaps wink at a few of the young ladies on staff. If I must compliment them, however, I, unlike you, shall at least be courteous and unassuming."

Lumière scowled at him until a look of realization struck at Cogsworth's answer. A threatening glare formed over his features instantly.

"If you even _look_ at her twice, I do not care if you are in my body or not," he warned, dangerously. "I will have no doubts about giving you two black eyes."

"Her?" Cogsworth asked, not understanding.

"Babette obviously will not give _me_ a second glance."

Cogsworth started at him wide-eyed nervously. "Oh, no; no no no! Do not let that woman anywhere near me!"

"Well what did you expect?" Lumière asked, gesturing to Cogsworth's appearance. "For all she will know, you are me!"

Cogsworth grew more flustered by the second. "Well…it is your responsibility, as me, to keep her mind focused on her duties! S-s-surely if you interrupt, she will listen to you!"

"Trust me, that will not work."

"Why not?"

Lumière gave him a knowing look. "Did you seriously think that we _ever_ listen to you?"

Cogsworth sighed. "Good point."

Lumière looked thoughtful for a minute, as if trying to think of a plan, but he only shook his head solemnly. "There is no way around a meeting or two," he said, "But whatever you do, do not make her hate me, I beg you."

Cogsworth nodded in reluctant agreement. "Very well," he promised. "As long as you do not tarnish my good reputation with your intolerable laziness, you have my word."

Lumière smirked, much to Cogsworth's dismay. "Make everyone's lives miserable; that should not be too difficult."

"Lumière!"

"All right, all right!" Lumière said. "I promise!"

After they shook hands in agreement, Cogsworth spoke once again with authority. "Now, it is getting late; the entire household will be awake soon," he said. "I suggest we prepare for the day as best we can, and meet back here."

"Why can we not meet outside my room?"

Cogsworth frowned. "Because I said so! Really, Lumière, must you be so childish?"

"Call it instinct," Lumière replied with a shrug. "But, oui, back here as soon as we are ready, got it."

ooo

Some time later, Cogsworth knocked on his bedroom door again, very much on his guard as he heard the staff beginning to work downstairs. But when Lumière emerged from the room, the two immediately gasped, hardly caring who noticed them.

"What have you done to me?" they asked in perfect unison, obviously displeased at each other's appearance.

Both of the men were known to have their own distinct style when it came to fashion. Cogsworth always tried to look his utmost best, preferring subtle, earthly tones of brown. Lumière, on the other hand, also looked presentable but in a casual, loose manner with brighter colors and shades. Despite the current situation, each man had kept his own fashion sense, which of course caused the other much discomfort.

"You made me look like a buffoon!" Cogsworth hissed, referring to the awful red-and-white checkered coat that his Aunt Ida had given him one Christmas.

"No, _you_ look like a priest!" Lumière noted, gesturing with disgust to the black suit that he could have sworn he had destroyed after his father's funeral years ago. "And what have you done to my hair? It looks awful!"

Cogsworth ran his new, slender hand over the slicked, curled coiffure he had put together. "I would personally call it an improvement, unlike what you did to mine. Not to mention the horror that I once proudly called a moustache!"

Lumière spitefully ran his stubby hands through the loose, side parted hair on his head, and twisted the newly curled moustache atop his lip.

"At least you do not resemble your former clock like self anymore," he replied. "Dieu, I thought that the arrows were supposed to vanish when we became human again."

Cogsworth snarled, "Well there is no time to change now; this will simply have to do for the both of us. But if this lasts any longer than today, I demand that you return my appearance to the way it was."

"Only if you do the same favor for me," Lumière promised.

"Deal," Cogsworth agreed. Looking towards the staircase, he sighed before he looked at Lumière again.

"Ready?"

"Of course not," Lumière answered, solemnly.

"Neither am I, but we must be," Cogsworth said in the same tone.

Lumière nodded. "Lead on," he said, stepping aside.

With that said, the pair walked bravely down the stairs, ready as they could ever be to face the day ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: My thanks to reviewers - bellamegs, TrudiRose (bless you for all you do!), Dutch FF-lover, xxooEriklovesChristinexxoo, Knux girl, magistrix mundi (I hope I'm spelling all the names right, LOL), shortstef, Lyndsi05, Imaginarylady, Maran Zelde, BookRose, nikkibelle18, and C.J. Bozievich! Now the common ground here in all reviews was Babs, and I aim to please. Remember to keep names and switched images of the guys correct, LOL. This is where it may start to get confusing. :-) Enjoy!_

_Chapter Three_

Days of celebration and gathering were neither sane nor easy on the nerves; no one in the castle would ever deny that. Work and preparations doubled, even tripled when a party was planned, and with so many throughout the year, everyone had grown accustomed to the madness quickly. That was not the cause of confusion at all. The true cause was Cogsworth and Lumière, and how they seemed to be…not themselves, to put it mildly. Their different appearances could be dismissed as a "change in the air," however odd they were, but something entirely about them was not right. When Lumière was the one correcting the tiniest out-of-place detail and Cogsworth praising every job well done, the staff was completely convinced that the men had to be ill.

That afternoon in the dining room confirmed the insanity. In the kitchen, peeking out from the door, Mrs. Potts and Babette observed the scene before them with concern.

"Move that silverware up a bit more," Lumière ordered, passing by one servant. As he passed another, he said, "You missed a speck of dust on this plate."

The young man examined the plate thoroughly before he looked at Lumière confused. "I do not see anything, monsieur."

"Look closer, there," Lumière said pointing to the so-called speck.

"I still do not see it."

Lumière huffed an irritated sigh before he picked up a napkin and cleaned the plate himself. "Must I do everything?" he muttered as he walked on, continuing about his fickle orders, before Cogsworth stepped forward.

"All right everyone, that is enough for now," he called pleasantly. "You have all done a wonderful job, and a rest is in order."

"I beg to differ," Lumière contradicted. "Their duties are far from complete; the master's guests demand perfection."

Cogsworth nodded, nonchalantly. "And my…_your_ staff has met such that demand. I say they may rest."

"And I repeat, their work is not finished; look at these settings!" Lumière said, gesturing to the one before him. "These glasses for example, they are all wrong," he added, moving the glass out of place. "There, that is more like it."

Cogsworth slowly reached for the same glass, returning it to where it was. "On the contrary, it was in the right place the first time," he argued.

Lumière, however, moved it back to where he had put it. "No, it goes here."

"Trust me, mon…my friend," Cogsworth stuttered, moving the glass again. "It goes where I say it goes."

Lumière glared at him, moving it back. "I have watched you do…I mean, I have done this numerous times; I know what I am doing."

"No, you do not," Cogsworth growled adamantly, moving the glass one final time. "It goes there, end of discussion. Now as head of this household, I _demand_ that you and your staff take a rest. You all have a busy evening ahead of you, and until then, your work here is done."

Frowning at him angrily, Lumière shoved his way passed Cogsworth, leaving the room without another word. Cogsworth, in the meantime, took a seat in the corner, glancing at the menu Lumière had been working on while the rest of the staff dispersed, utterly puzzled by what they had seen.

Babette quietly let the door close as she and Mrs. Potts returned to fixing a few dishes of food.

"Talk about, how you say, an 'off day,'" the young maid murmured.

"Of all days to have one," Mrs. Potts agreed, shaking her head. "It is as if they have taken over each other's lives."

"Unreal madness, that is what it is," Babette replied. "Dieu, I have never seen Lumière so dissatisfied over the tiniest things."

"I know, it's not like him at all! Cogsworth is usually the one who's so fussy," Mrs. Potts, said, tut-tutting. "But on a happier note, today Cogsworth himself seems to have gotten his impatience under control."

"What do you mean?"

Mrs. Potts leaned in, speaking quietly, as if she knew the secret of all secrets. "Do you know Paulette?"

"New girl, downstairs position, total clumsy oaf, oui."

"The poor girl was carrying buckets of water inside to scrub the ballroom floor, and tripped on the step at the doorway. The foyer was drenched!"

Babette's eyes widened, imagining Cogsworth's wrath. "Oh, non!"

"Yes," Mrs. Potts continued. "But Cogsworth only reassured her that it was an accident and helped everyone clean it up!"

"You must be kidding!"

"If I hadn't seen it with my very own eyes, I never would have believed it. Can you imagine?" She shook her head in bewilderment. "I don't know what's gotten into those two today, but it's certainly a puzzle!"

Babette looked thoughtful for a minute before she spoke. "Mrs. Potts, I know I promised I would help, and I will not break my word. But will you be all right here without me for a little while?"

"What are you plotting, dearie?" Mrs. Potts asked with a knowing smile.

"A way to get to the bottom of this," Babette answered honestly, mirroring the expression.

Mrs. Potts surveyed the work at hand before she nodded. "Everything will be fine, I'm sure. You go ahead and take a break. But do let me know what you find out!"

Babette nodded as she left. "I will, I promise!"

ooo

Cogsworth took a deep breath when he knew he was safely inside the sitting room. Only halfway through the first day of the curse and already he was about to go mad at his lack of situation control! This was not as easy as they had anticipated.

Sitting in a chair, Cogsworth only felt worse. Relaxing as a break was, he should not have been sitting around; they needed him! He had to be out and about keeping an eye on everyone to prevent anything else from happening!

With a determined nod, he rose from his seat, but only fell back into it when he was startled by the sudden realization that Babette was standing in front of him.

"Uh, umm," he stuttered, wanting to kick himself for such a stupid opening greeting, but his nerves were getting the best of him. _What in heaven's name does Lumière always call her?_ "Ma…ma plumette!" _That was it!_ "I-I d-did not hear you c-come in."

"You never do," Babette replied with a smirk, taking her usual place on the arm of the chair.

"Well, at least I did something right," Cogsworth muttered to himself, but a tad too loudly.

"What was that?" Babette asked.

He quickly smiled, thinking fast. "You are right, I never do, exactly right!"

Babette smiled alluringly as she began to slide from the chair's arm to Cogsworth's lap.

"No matter," she said. "Call it an enjoyable surprise."

As she was about to reach her destination, Cogsworth jumped from his seat, racing to get away as fast as he could, and leaving her to fall awkwardly into the empty place.

"Indeed…I mean, exactement!" he said, stumbling over both his French and yet another chair. There were far too many pieces of furniture in this room!

Babette grinned despite her confusion, sitting upright in the chair before rising from it.

"Then…shall we move on to the enjoyable part?" she asked, slinking sensuously in his direction.

When she reached her arms out to him, Cogsworth tried to overcome the sense of panic. The girl was relentless. What ever was he to do now? Noticing the closest chair, he grabbed it quickly, placing it between them to protect himself. Babette only knelt on the seat and completed what she set herself to do by drawing him close for a kiss, but he slipped away from her grasp.

Babette held onto the back to keep from falling as she turned to look at him.

"Lumière?" she asked, once again concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" Cogsworth cried, nearly interrupting her with his hasty response. When she raised a disbelieving eyebrow, he smiled weakly. "No, non, not at all; why do you ask?"

Babette approached him, observing his reactions to her closely. "You have never behaved like this…unless you have something to hide," she said slowly. "You are not hiding anything are you, amour?"

"Hiding? Hiding, ha!" he laughed, blatantly nervous as he retreated in time with her advances. "What an idea, hiding! Babette, chérie, you need a tad more work to do to keep your mind from thinking so much!"

"'A tad more work?'" Babette repeated, stunned. Gently untying his cravat and loosening his collar button, she said, "Mon cher, I think you could stand for less work if that is what you believe. Cogsworth is having more of an influence on you than I thought yesterday."

As he gripped her wrists, firmly yet gently to not hurt her, Cogsworth fell serious. "Yesterday? What do you mean?"

"You do not remember?" she asked with a sly grin. "I warned you in the hallway: if you worry too much about him and his rambling, you might as well become him."

It took all of Cogsworth's strength to remain calm. "Forgive me, but I do not recall the conversation. What did I say in response?"

"How extra 'prim and proper' we are," Babette teased, freeing her hands to snake her arms around his waist. "I suppose I should start running for my life; that is what you told me to do should it happen."

"I doubt that will be necessary; there is no time for our…games at present," Cogsworth replied, mentally noting to give Lumière a sound thrashing the next time he saw him. Despite the pain he would feel after the return switch, Cogsworth knew it would be worth it.

As he tried to free himself from her grasp, he stopped as Babette held him close tightly; the girl was certainly stronger than she looked.

"Perhaps there will be if you had a reason to follow me, oui?" she whispered, at last claiming her kiss.

For a moment, Cogsworth's precious time stood still. In his younger days, he had indeed had the pleasure of courting a young lady, but never had he felt anything so remarkable as this. Much as he tried to resist enjoying it, he could not.

But even in Lumière's body, Cogsworth's mind overruled his emotions. Wonderful as it was, it was wrong, completely wrong. Time waited for no one, and he would not waste it reveling in such dishonorable feelings.

Forcing her away, Cogsworth looked at the young woman before him, truly sorry for the hurt and bewilderment he saw in her eyes. "Babette, please, not now."

Babette slowly released him from her embrace. "But of course," she said, her tone vehement. "There is work to do, I know."

"It is not that."

"Then what is it, Lumière?" she asked, quietly. "What is this sudden change that has made you so cold? What have we done to change you overnight? What have _I _done?"

"You have not done anything," Cogsworth insisted. "I wish I could explain, but you must understand that…I am just not myself right now."

"Everyone has seen that," she said sarcastically.

"Babette please!" he pleaded. "Right now, there is work to do."

"Work!" she cried. "Since when is work all you care about? I know it is important, especially on a day like today, but everything is in order. Cogsworth said it himself, and if that is not reassuring, I do not know what is. I never thought I would say this, but learn from his example!"

"As a matter of fact I have!" Cogsworth shouted. "In case you failed to notice, he is also not himself today, and therefore is unable to follow his belief that work comes before pleasure. One shall not accept any less than perfection before indulging in personal delights, and if I were you, I would highly consider taking heed of that yourself! Now we will discuss everything later, do I make myself clear?"

Babette glared at him, dreadfully pained, so much that the sight was enough to make him cringe. Like the rest of staff, Cogsworth was well aware that Lumière and Babette had many lovers' quarrels, but he had never seen such an expression mar her lovely features.

"Why bother?" she asked, her voice shaking from oncoming tears. "In fact, perhaps we should not speak until you come to your senses about what is important to you: work or us."

Cogsworth was about to speak, but Babette did not give him the chance as she ran to the door, sobbing as she left. Lowering his head like a dog that had been kicked, Cogsworth sat down with a guilty sigh. He had not meant to hurt her, nor did he want to. She did not know the truth after all. But he could not lie to her or himself, playacting so intimately when he was not who she thought he was. Either way, she would have been hurt.

Later, he would apologize, of that he was certain. In the meantime, he took a deep breath and rose to leave, thinking over everything from what he would say to her, as well as Lumière. He would no doubt find out about this, and give Cogsworth a piece of his mind later. _And rightfully so, _Cogsworth thought with a defeated sigh of realization. But that would come later; right now, there were still work to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: First of all, giving credit where credit is due, my thanks to my fave workshop for their help, especially Klaske who gave some of the best ideas for royalty scandals, gossip, and the "Phantom Wink Line":-) Secondly, as always, my thanks to reviewers - TrudiRose, FairlyOddNewYorker, Anon, ShortStef, xxooEriklovesChristinexxoo, C.J., Lyndsi05, Knux girl, BookRose, and bellamegs. Personal notes: Anon and BookRose - there's still another chapter left to go (yep the last one!); if I can get any last minutes appearances in there, I will. I can't promise anything though._

_Enjoy the new chapter!_

_Chapter Four_

"And that should be all," Lumière concluded, exasperated, which assisted him in trying to sound as pompous as Cogsworth constantly did.

Reviewing the menu after that royal's doormat had taken the liberty of altering it, Lumière had to hastily revise all of the changes in time to show them to Mrs. Potts and the kitchen staff. Thankfully, he finished just in time!

Mrs. Potts, however, only looked at him strangely, though Lumière did not expect any different expression from her.

"If you don't mind my asking, Cogsworth, why so many corrections on Lumière's work?" she asked. "I mean, if there is anything that you wholly trust him with, it is this. You never questioned his plans before."

"I know, but he is not himself today," Lumière answered automatically. Dieu, how many times could he and Cogsworth have said those words today? Calling upon his best impersonation of his comrade, he added, "Besides, look at all the mistakes he has made! For someone of his intelligence, competence, and skill, it is unacceptable. For example, I ask you, who in their right mind serves red wine with le saumon en croûte? Has he gone mad?" Turning the menu over to her, he said calmly, "Do not worry, I have already spoken to him, and he has agreed to the changes."

Mrs. Potts nodded slowly, still utterly confused; Cogsworth had never shown the slightest interest in Lumière's expertise of the dining room. But, she complied nonetheless. "If you really think that's best, and Lumière has agreed, then so be it."

Just then, the door flew open and Babette ran to Mrs. Potts. The older woman offered her a motherly embrace at the sight of the maid's red eyes, obviously a result of the tears that were still flowing.

"Goodness, child, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked, worriedly.

Lumière held his tongue, deciding it was best to listen at present. He felt the instinctive emotions take hold of him: the need to comfort her and strangle the unfortunate soul who had dared to upset her. But in Cogsworth's body, he could do nothing that would not arouse too much suspicion and bewilderment, except help Mrs. Potts lead Babette to a chair.

When she was seated, Babette took a deep breath, but her voice was still choked with sobs.

"I-I am not speaking to him…ever again!" she cried.

"I'm guessing you mean Lumière?" Mrs. Potts asked knowingly. It was obvious that she must have heard this declaration a number of times before, Lumière mused despite the situation. Babette only nodded in reply.

"Why? What happened?" Mrs. Potts persisted.

"This mood swing craziness has gone to his head, simple as that!" Babette continued. "First of all, he wanted nothing to do with me; whatever I did, he tried to get away from me! Then when I tried to talk to him about it, all he could talk about was getting back to his work! I told him, he might as well be Cogsworth since he was acting so much like him, and he then had the nerve to tell me that perhaps I should also follow such an example! He did not want to be with me!"

Although he was relieved to hear that her advances had been refused, Lumière clenched his jaw angrily. Cogsworth had still broken his word that he would not make Babette despise him.

Lumière stepped forward cautiously. Babette's mood was an unpredictable thing; it could change from thoroughly upset or saddened to completely furious in a matter of seconds.

"Would you like me to speak with him, Babette?" he asked, keeping emotion from his tone with difficulty. "Such an influence is my fault after all, being the most paranoid, stubborn, uptight…!" He trailed off as he realized the unusual looks he was getting from the ladies. "…and apparently ill man that I am, not thinking before I speak."

Babette and Mrs. Potts glanced at one another before they shook their heads in defeat. There would be no explanation for the madness right now.

"Maybe that would be best," Mrs. Potts said cheerfully. "Let Cogsworth talk to him; surely this was all a misunderstanding after all."

Babette looked at Lumière uneasily, as if debating his intentions.

"Do what you will," she said quietly after consideration. "But whatever you say, do not make it sound like I miss him!"

How Lumière managed to remain serious, barely suppressing a grin, he would never understand. Babette could be so adorable sometimes, without even knowing it, never one to admit how fragile she could be underneath her brave, jaded attitude. If it were possible, he would have whisked her away then, drying her eyes with kisses and showering her with romantic apologies.

But all he could do then was nod, responding, "I will not, I promise."

Leaving them alone, Lumière went about his search, looking in every room he found like a hunter on the prowl. To deny Babette's advances was one thing; making her cry, however, was an entirely different manner. When he got his hands on that arrogant fool, he would wring his round little neck…no. No, first Lumière had to get his body back. They would break the enchantment, and _then_ he would wring Cogsworth's neck!

"Monsieur Cogsworth! _Monsieur Cogsworth!_"

No matter how long it took them to break the curse, Lumière knew he would never grow accustomed to being called by Cogsworth's name. Turning to find a breathless Pierre running towards him, he said, "Slow down, Pierre, before you faint from fatigue; what is it?"

The young houseboy paused before he answered, looking at him shock. Lumière guessed this was the first time the boy had ever heard a calm or kind word from Cogsworth before.

"The master, he wants to speak with you," Pierre replied, his breaths coming out normal again after a moment of rest. "He says it is urgent, about the party later this afternoon."

Lumière inwardly panicked; whatever the master had to say, no doubt he would know nothing about the problem. Cogsworth handled all the important affairs for every occasion at the castle, not him! _But right now, Cogsworth is you, you fool_, he reminded himself solemnly, feeling his stomach turn nervously.

"Are you all right, monsieur?"

Lumière glanced at Pierre again, realizing that his expression must have revealed his thoughts. Grinning slightly, he nodded. "Of course, I am! Go on with your work, Pierre, but be certain you take a rest before the gala."

That being said, Lumière slowly made his way to the West Wing, leaving a stunned Pierre to do as he was told.

ooo

"You sent for me, master?" Lumière said softly after receiving the call to enter. Not since the first spell on the castle had he been so utterly timid to be in this room.

Across the room, Vincent raised his eyes from a few papers scattered on a small desk.

"Cogsworth, just in time as usual," he said, rising from his seat and carrying a few papers as he walked to Lumière. "We need to make the seating arrangements for the gala today; it is a very delicate political situation. Only someone with your knowledge, expertise, and discretion can handle it."

Lumière gave a shaky laugh; he was doomed. "Indeed, I am sure I can."

Vincent grinned. "Of course you can; I would not entrust it to anyone but yourself." He handed him the guest list. "Everyone attending is listed here; from this, I need the seating arrangements finished as soon as possible within the next few hours."

As he looked at the dreaded piece of paper, Lumière swallowed nervously; he might as well have been reading an entirely different language. This was far from his area of expertise, and he only had a small amount of time to complete the task!

"Master, this looks perfectly, uh…suitable," he said, nodding quickly as if the action would be the true reassurance that Vincent would need. "We could not simply seat the guests as they are listed here? Everything seems perfectly in order as it is."

"'Seems?'" Vincent asked, raising an eyebrow. "Cogsworth, 'seems' does not work when it comes to royals, we both know that. If you put one person out of place, chaos will break loose."

"Chaos?" Lumière asked. "Over a place to sit?"

"Such is the overblown pride of royalty, my friend," Vincent replied, shaking his head. "The tiniest detail is out of place, and they declare war immediately, just cause or not."

Lumière glanced at the evil paper once again. "Dieu, no wonder Cogsworth is so paranoid," he muttered.

"What was that?" Vincent asked.

"Oh nothing, master, just going over the list," Lumière replied, attempting to sound confident. "I will have everything ready for you right away, I guarantee it! Will there be anything else?"

Vincent shook his head with a smile. "Just that for now; I expect it ready as soon as possible."

"Of course, right away, as promised!" Lumière said, bowing respectfully before he made his way downstairs to a study room that he knew Cogsworth used often for his work.

For a long while, all he could was anything from pacing to sitting with his head in his hands, staring at that list. By the time Lumière had to deal with royals and nobles at the parties, they were all situated; he never knew there was a method to the madness! A method that he knew absolutely nothing about, one that Vincent was now relying on! Desperately, he tried to think of earlier celebrations, using his memory to figure out the best arrangement. Who sat next to whom and in what order? But all he could draw were blank ideas; curse his nerves! This was hopeless!

"How is the planning going?"

Lumière did not even turn around, hearing his voice signal Cogsworth's arrival.

"What are you doing here?"

"Pierre told me that the master had sent for you, and this is always what he asks me to do before a celebration. How is it coming along?"

"Fine, perfectly fine," he lied sharply. "Could not be better…no, actually it can, if only you were not in here."

Cogsworth frowned. "Curb your anger for just a little while longer; you and I both know that without me, you will not be able to complete what the master has asked of you."

Lumière said nothing to him; the lout did not deserve any of his words. But, while he would never admit it, Cogsworth was right. Curtly, Lumière handed him the guest list.

Cogsworth hardly took notice, sitting down as he read over the list. As he spoke, he quickly began drawing up a plan. "Hmm, thankfully this is not one of our grander galas, thus there isn't a large number of guests attending. However, you must still be careful. The Duc de Leon and Marquis de Morte do not have…shall we say, an agreeable acquaintanceship; seat their families far apart from each other to prevent any trouble. The Marquis de Mieux is attending, so you must keep him away from any liquor settings on the table if possible; learned _that_ the hard way. Oh, and the Vicomte de Chagny is coming? Be sure to inform the master and mistress of his recent engagement to Mademoiselle Christine Daaé so they may congratulate the couple…"

Cogsworth trailed off as he found Lumière glancing out the window. "Lumière, are you paying attention to a word I am saying?"

"I am listening; I just do not have anything to say to you," Lumière snarled angrily.

Cogsworth clenched his jaw, but continued to work on the seating plans. A while later as he finished it, he returned it to Lumière.

"There," he said. "I have made amends."

Lumière glared at him, threateningly. "I could have done this myself if you had just given me time to do it. I would not call that 'making amends.'"

"You would have turned the entire celebration into a disaster is more like it," Cogsworth retaliated. "Then I could just kiss my respected reputation good-bye."

"When _you_ keep your promises, _I_ will keep mine."

"I did not mean to upset her!" Cogsworth shouted. "I did not _want_ to upset her!"

"But you did, and now she hates me!" Lumière countered. "The one thing I was relying on to get me through this ordeal was knowing that Babette will be there with open arms when we return to normal, and I do not even have that!"

"You told me that if I did go along with any of her advances, you would have my head! She is relentless; what other option was there? It was a completely hopeless situation; I was wrong no matter what I chose to do!"

"You could have let her down easily, but you did not! Just you wait until this curse ends; you will regret it!"

Cogsworth stepped forward, for once towering over Lumière in a confrontation. "What exactly did you have in mind, and why are you too much of a coward to go through with it now?"

"While I may not think sometimes, I am not a fool," Lumière growled. "Your body is such a pathetic weakling; I do not have the usual vigor to do what I must in order to defend my lady's honor."

"Precisely, you are a coward."

"The body fits, and I am being forced to wear it."

"Then do what you must and prove me wrong," Cogsworth replied, letting the insult fly by. "The pain when we switch back will be worth it."

Just as Lumière was about to follow through with the request, a knock on the door interrupted them.

"What is it?" they angrily shouted in unison.

A servant peeked into the room, timidly. "The master wishes to know how the seating plan is coming along; he is growing impatient."

"Tell him I am bringing it now," Lumière answered, irritated. When the servant left, he turned to Cogsworth. "This is not over."

"You better believe it isn't."

On that note, the two men left the room, even farther from mutual understanding than they had been when they had been switched.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Yes this is it everybody, the final chapter. Commenting on a previous review, I know it feels like it went by pretty fast pacing ways, butno, it was never meant to be a long story. That being said, I'm actually upset that it's over, LOL! But I am definitely excited. Another storyboarded, planned, and ready idea is coming up soon, expect lots of Babs as it is about her. In the meantime, a thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all: bellamegs, TrudiRose, the Anons :-), xxooEriklovesChristinexxoo, Bozievich, Knux, Imaginarylady, BookRose, Lyndsi05, and everyone! Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Chapter Five_

Hours ago, there was time to spare, but nothing is strong enough to make time truly stand still. Now, guests were being led into the ballroom where soft music began to fill the air, while elsewhere, in a nearby sitting room, Cogsworth anxiously paced the floor. He needed to settle the argument with Lumière,if onlyfor the gala's sake. If either of them remained in a negative mind frame, nothing would go right; others should not suffer because of their misfortunes, especially the master and mistress.

When Lumière finally joined him, Cogsworth sighed at the displeased look the Frenchman hadon his face, although hehad not expected anything less. If Cogsworth himself had been called to a meeting with someone he was angry with, he would be very upset as well.

"May we get this over with?" Lumière asked, taking a seat.

"I do hope so," Cogsworth agreed.

There was a pause then, neither man willing to give in and say the first word, until Lumière could take no more of the silence.

"If you have nothing to say, then I will take my leave," he said. "For I myself have nothing to say to you, trust me."

"No," Cogsworth said with authority. "Not until we settle this."

Lumière rose from his chair. "I have stood for your antics before, letting them go like water under a bridge, but this time you went too far!"

"Now you know what I go through with your mishaps," Cogsworth snarled. "How angry I feel whenever you deliberately disobey anything I tell you, but if you sincerely needed to apologize, I would not turn you away."

"Apologize? You actually know what that word means?" Lumière asked sarcastically stunned.

"Hard to believe at present, I know," Cogsworth mumbled. "I did not mean to upset her so, truthfully."

Lumière was silent before he answered, "I still stand by my words: you only see what you wish to see. But now you know. I work as hard as I can, but there is more in my life than work. Babette means the world to me; this is not just a passing fling."

"I know."

Lumière opened his mouth, about to retaliate the expected argument, but he stopped when he heard an agreement.

"You…know?"

Cogsworth nodded. "I saw that earlier. She would not have been so upset if it were anything less than true love. As for work, well, once again you are right. You…do more work than I tend to acknowledge sometimes. I caught sight of the corrected menu earlier; thank goodness one of us knows the kitchen and dining room as well as you do."

Lumière listened, but responded uncertainly. "You do not mean that…do you?"

"Have you ever heard me talk so seriously?"

"No, that is why it is difficult to believe."

"Well, I meant every word," Cogsworth replied. "Between the menu and what happened with Babette…I have never seen her like she was. Before this chaos, I'd never heard her say anything with a point to be honest; it was always about one of your shameless displays!"

Lumière stared at him blankly, hardly able to comprehend what he was hearing before he offered a small grin. "She is quite a smart one, among other traits she does not always show."

Cogsworth smiled faintly. Between the two of them, that was as close to an acceptance of apology that they would ever have. Holding out his hand to offer a handshake, Cogsworth's smile grew as Lumière returned the gesture.

"While we are being honest," Lumière said, laughing. "I must ask how you keep your sanity remembering every fact and detail, like the seating arrangements _pour example_!"

"Many, many years of practice and teachings," Cogsworth chuckled.

"I was listening to you earlier, believe it or not," Lumière said with sincere respect and admiration. "Dieu, you made it sound so easy! My head wanted to explode just hearing you organize your thoughts!"

"Gossip does have its finer points when put to good use," Cogsworth explained conspiratorially. "Couple that with learned experience, and that's my secret! After a while, it feels like common routine."

"Bless you for it," Lumière said, shaking his head in amazement. "I never could have imagined such madness. When we return to normal, I promise, I will be so much more understanding."

"As long as you keep your word, I will be too."

"You have a deal then, mon ami."

Cogsworth nodded in agreement. "Now, it appears that we are not switching back tonight, but we can not let that stop us. If you have any trouble, do not hesitate to send for me immediately."

"Likewise, absolument."

As they headed for the door, the two men heard a familiar laugh behind them.

"Hold that thought, boys."

Turning around, they discovered the imp sitting comfortably on the windowsill.

"I have heard what I needed to hear, and as the spell called for a mutual understanding, I am bound to my word to make things as they were before." She grinned playfully. "I think you two had enough for one day."

Cogsworth and Lumière glanced at one another, not daring to hope.

"You mean…?" Lumière asked.

The imp nodded, mockingly forlorn. "Yes, my fun is over; you must be returned to normal."

"Honestly?" Cogsworth added happily.

"Of course!" the imp laughed. "I am an imp, not a witch! I had my fun and you two learned your lesson well enough. Now hold still!"

Raising her hand in their direction, as concentrated as a hunter with his prey, the imp gave her wrist a sharp turn, and in a flash of blinding light, Cogsworth and Lumière immediately returned to their true selves.

Opening their eyes warily, they both laughed heartily to find they had indeed switched back, and the imp smiled at a job well done. Surely when she returned home, her sister would be proud aside from being perhaps a tad upset.

"Now, I think you are needed at the party downstairs," she said. "Better hurry before you are too late!"

Cogsworth reached into his pocket, his own pocket thank goodness, and took out his watch, gasping upon seeing the time.

"You are absolutely correct!" he said, delighted to hear his own voice again when he spoke. "If we hurry, we can just make it!"

Before the pair headed for the door again, they turned to thank the imp, only to find that she had vanished.

Lumière shook his head staring at the window. "I do not think I will ever get used to this magic business."

"My thoughts exactly," Cogsworth agreed.

And with a shrug, they quickly left to join the party downstairs.

ooo

As always, the gala was a great success, enjoyed by each and every guest present. As Cogsworth made his supervision rounds, he took a deep breath, relieved to be backto a sense of normalcy. This had indeed been quite an experience, and one that he would not soon forget. But home was where the heart was, and it felt wonderful to be "home" in his own body again.

Glancing across the room, however, he remembered a bit of unfinished business. Babette, normally quite bubbly and carefree at parties, walked rather solemnly around the room as she served wine.

Checking his watch, Cogsworth sighed with a grin. Lumière should have completed all his duties by now, preparing for the dinner to be served momentarily, he thought walking towards the dining room. Opening the door slightly, Cogsworth gestured Lumière to join him, and the latter did so without objection.

"What is it, mon ami?" Lumière asked, ready to be of assistance.

Cogsworth miraculously managed to keep his manner of authority as he answered. "I need you to complete a vital task, one that I myself am not able to do."

Lumière smirked. "That important, oui?"

"Quite," Cogsworth reaffirmed, nodding in Babette's direction. "You have only a short amount of time to correct my wretched mistakes. Remember, there is still work to be done…but this is an especially crucial job that needs attention immediately, if not sooner."

Lumière looked at him, debating if Cogsworth meant what he was saying. He was not yet accustomed to the older man's heartfelt understanding just yet, but the look in Cogsworth's eyes and his amused grin were certainly genuine.

"Well, time is wasting, and I believe it was you who once said 'love will not wait,'" Cogsworth laughed before looking at his friend with compassion. "So go to her, you ninny."

Lumière smiled, sincerely grateful. "I will be right back then, I swear; if all goes well, it will not take long."

Racing across the room, Lumière stood behind Babette, knowing better than to just approach her when she was upset.

"Do you have a moment, ma plumette?" he asked quietly, though still startling her. When he saw her expression grow threatening, he quickly added, "To hear out an old fool?"

Babette turned away. "I do not think he has anything to say that I want to hear."

As she began to walk away, Lumière followed, continuing earnestly. "Even if it was the most humble and serious apology you have ever heard and assuredly deserve?"

Babette halted in place, whirling around to face him angrily. "'I am sorry' is not going to be enough," she warned. "What you said…Dieu, Lumière, did you _hear_ yourself? You never used such an awful tone with me, nor said anything so merciless and hurtful…"

Unaware that he was drawing her into his arms until now, Babette trailed off, about to protest. Lumière's lips, on the other hand, were faster than hers, and she found herself in an irresistible kiss that neither could ever be immune to.

Attempting to appear coherent and steadfast in her anger, and failing rather miserably, Babette murmured, "You…are so sure of yourself that you believe…a kiss would be all it takes?"

Lumière smirked, enraptured by the feel of her in his arms again. "I was rather hoping it would take more than that."

"You have quite a lot to atone for," she said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Later in the sitting room then?"

"As soon as possible."

Lumière nodded. "The very second everyone has left."

Babette gave him the once-over before fully reflecting his smile, bestowing a great sense of relief on his nerves. Seeing her look that way, Lumière knew he had struck the correct chord and everything would be all right.

"I think we can work something out," she agreed.

"We shall indeed," he replied with promise before he took one final kiss from her.

After they parted ways, Lumière returned to the dining room, grinning victoriously as Cogsworth walked to meet him.

"That was faster than expected," he said with surprise.

Lumière nodded. "I told you it would be. I promised to finish the apology later on our own time when the gala is over. For now, there is still a party to attend to."

Cogsworth was quite impressed. "I could not agree more…although…"

Lumière looked at him curiously. "Although what?"

"You have caught onto better work ethics after one day of being me," Cogsworth said, taking some pride in the thought. "Perhaps I could offer an extended teaching on the best way to court a lady."

Lumière laughed. "I think one day in my body has gotten to your head if you think I need that lesson, mon ami."

Cogsworth looked at him indignantly. "I beg to differ, old friend, but my way would be so much more enjoyable with a lady friend than your way."

Lumière's laugh faded a bit with realization. "You…seriously believe that?"

Cogsworth nodded, clearly not jesting.

Lumière shook his head. "Non, merci; there is no way that I would take romantic advice from you. You might as well throw my good name into the river should I even consider it."

"Afraid that my way, the _better_ way, would work _better_ than yours because I am the _better_ man?"

"Of course not," Lumière scoffed confidently. "Because I know that such a thought is not possible!"

"Coward!"

"Dreamer!"

On this final note, our tale has ended, but one can rest assured. Despite their continuing bickering, a strong part of their friendship, Cogsworth and Lumière did learn quite a lesson. From that day forward, they first thought of each other, remembering how the other's life was not as easy as it seemed.

**_The End_**


End file.
